guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Aspenwood (mission)
This is a Competitive Mission entry. For information on the locations, see Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) and Fort Aspenwood (Luxon). Fort Aspenwood is a Competitive Mission where the Kurzicks must defend Master Architect Gunther from the attacking Luxons until he is able to complete a super weapon, Vengeance of the Gods. General Mechanics Fort Aspenwood is a base defense/base attack mission, where the Kurzick must defend Master Architect Gunther from the Luxons so he can complete the super weapon, Vengeance of the Gods. The Architect's progress to completing the weapon is tracked as a percentage complete, slowly incrementing over time. If this reaches 100% the Kurzick team is victorious. If the Architect is killed before, the Luxon team wins. Each side is a team of eight players randomly assembled from those waiting in the Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) and Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) staging areas. Players are resurrected automatically and receive no death penalty. The Fort Aspenwood map is based in Fort Aspenwood and land in front of it. The fort features three layers of defensive walls with doors made of Amber. The first and second walls have two doors, the inner-most layer has only one door. There are five teleporters on the map. Two are used by the Luxons to exit their base, two are used by the Kurzick to exit the fort from behind the second wall, one is used by the Kurzick to travel from the innermost keep to behind the second wall. The Kurzick players spawn in the fort itself, the Luxons on a hill opposite the fort. The map is divided into Orange and Purple sides. Each side features an inner and outer gate guarded by several Kurzick NPCs; two elementalists on the outer gate, two necromancers and an elementalist on the inner gates. Each side has a Kurzick gatekeeper in the innermost part of the fort who can repair the gates of the side they represent. There are also assorted other defensive Kurzick NPCs throughout the fort. Each Luxon side has a Siege Turtle Commander, a Siege Turtle and four Luxon Warriors that accompany the turtle, attacking players that come close to the turtle. There is also an Amber mine for each side. The innermost gate and the center mine furthest from the fort are Green. The green gate is guarded by Kurzick NPCs; a Juggernaut, two mesmers and an elementalist. The Kurzick gatekeepers and Master Architect Gunther stand behind the green door in the innermost keep. All of the mines are initially held by Luxon NPCs, but may be taken by the Kurzicks during play. In play the Luxons talk to the commanders to start the siege turtles moving towards to the Kurzick base so they can destroy the gates and get to the Architect. The Kurzicks must claim the amber mines and run amber to the gatekeepers to repair the gates as they are destroyed and defend the fort. The purple and orange amber mines produce Raw Amber Chunks, which allow a gatekeeper to repair a destroyed gate on their side, resurrecting all NPC guardians for the gate. The Raw Amber Chunks can also be brought to the master architect, adding 2% to the progress track. The green amber mine produces Refined Amber Chunks, which can be given to either gatekeeper to repair the green gate, or if the green gate is intact, one of that gatekeepers gates. If given to the architect, the Refined Amber Chunks adds 4% to the progress track. *Mines and strategic points are captured by killing the enemy NPCs at that location (Only the Luxon Commander needs to be killed to capture the purple or orange Luxon outposts). *Gates are breached when the NPCs guarding it are killed. The NPCs between the outer and inner gates and the ranger positioned right in the center are not guard NPCs, and do not need to be killed for the gate to fall. *Gates are rebuilt when amber is given to its respective Gatekeeper (one for purple, one for orange). They rebuild innermost first, and any Gatekeeper will repair the green gate first if a Refined Amber Chunk is given. *Gate NPCs are resurrected when the gate is rebuilt. *Gate locks are used by Kurzicks to take down a gate and to put it back up (providing at least one of the gate's NPCs are alive). *Gates opened by Kurzick players automatically close soon after being opened. *Gatekeepers Radik and Poletski cannot respawn once killed, and the gates on their respective sides will be permanently beyond repair if taken down. If both are taken down, even the green gate can't be repaired. *Luxon commanders need to be alive for the turtle team to respawn once they are destroyed. Killing the commander does not kill the turtle team. A killed commander will be resurrected if the control point is taken from the Kurzicks by the Luxons. *A turtle team is only respawned if the turtle and all of its accompanying warriors are dead. Preparation While the teams are randomly assembled, there are several things you can do to prepare for this mission: *Talk with others waiting to enter the mission, get an idea of what people are/aren't doing. *Choose your skills to be able to fill a role (whether Luxon or Kurzick) in the mission. *Don't bring a Signet of Capture or resurrection skills, as they are useless in this mission. *Minion masters, Touch Rangers and nukers are good in this battle. Also some tanks to keep the opponents busy. Kurzicks Mission Objectives Primary objective is to help Master Architect Gunther to complete the Vengeance of the Gods. The following roles are necessary to its completion: * Capture the Amber mines * Run amber to Master Architect Gunther to speed the completion of the Vengeance of the Gods. * If a gate has been breached, run amber to the gatekeepers to repair gates. * Protect Master Architect Gunther until he is able to complete the Vengeance of the Gods. Secondary to this but key to ensuring the primary objective is fullfilled the following roles should be pursued: * Capture/Protect the amber mines. * Kill or disable siege turtles. * Capture the Luxon command points. (not highly recommended) Common Roles There are several roles (but certainly not the only ones) that will always help your team out: *Gatekeeper - Usually a monk, uses the gate to protect themselves from a direct attack, while keeping the NPCs in front of the gate alive. *Amber Runner - Focuses on picking up amber from the mines and running it back to either Gunther if the gates are up, or a gatekeeper if the gates are down. Speed is key here. *Turtle Interrupter - Sitting on a hill in the keep to keep away from the melee, uses interrupts to keep the siege turtles from firing, while the other party members are killing off the turtle's support. *Master Architect Gunther's Bodyguard - the gatekeepers can cast healing spells but it's never sufficient. If and when the Luxon managed to breach the green gate, everyone's role becomes the Architect's bodyguard. Strategies *Take and maintain control of at least one amber mine as soon as possible. Try to ensure that Kurzick has at least one amber mine at all times. Luxon players spawn after death at these mines if they hold them, which makes holding them important defensively. *If it seems that there isn't anyone running amber consistently, run amber. Repaired gates and renewed NPCs are critical to the fort defense. However running amber once the green door has been breached is difficult as the gatekeepers will not accept amber if they are attacking. One player could carry a Refined Amber Chunks as long as needed to immediately repair the green gate. *Remember that you are on the defensive. Use spirits and protect the NPCs on the gates to impede enemy advancement. Set traps around doors to slow down advancing forces. *The turtles are mobile siege weapons, destroy them quickly. Degeneration is particularly effective but hexes, high-powered attacks and life-stealing spells are also effective against them. Normal attacks are useless due to the turtle's monster defenses. *Try to keep the Luxon warriors from the siege turtle team alive for as long as possible once the siege turtle is killed as this will prevent the next turtle from spawning. There are some places on the map where the warriors can get stuck which can indefinitely stop turtles from spawning. *Killing commanders can change the course of the battle, but this is less important than ensuring the current turtles die and the gates are repaired. *If you go through a gate using the gate lock ensure you aren't followed by a Luxon player. Only close the door behind you if necessary as it will do so automatically soon enough. *The green mine is a difficult position to get to but it yields Refined Amber Chunks which are really useful. Luxons Mission Objectives Primary Objectives: *Primary Objective #1: Destroy guards at orange inner gate & orange outer gate or Destroy guards at purple inner gate & purple outer gate. *Primary Objective #2: Destroy guards at green gate. *Primary Objective #3: Kill Master Architect Gunther before he is able to complete the Vengeance of the Gods. Secondary Objectives: *Capture the amber mines to prevent Kurzicks from running amber and to obtain closer respawn point. *Protect and assist the siege turtles against gate guards. *Maintain control of orange & purple command posts to respawn dead siege turtle teams. Primary Roles There are 3 primary roles to a successful assault. *'Gate breaker/NPC killer' An elementalist is the best and fastest way to kill NPCs using their powerful AOE attacks. A good build should be able to kill all NPCs at a gate or a resource location in less than 30secs, a dedicated build for only that purpose even in as few as 5-10 seconds. *'Enchantment remover & Monk shutdown' An enemy monk often hides behind closed gates while he bonds and heals one NPC in front of the gate. You must be able to remove multiple enchantments at once if you want to eliminate that NPC. Since the monk is behind a gate, ranger disrupts and direct attack will not work. Energy denial and general caster hate can help keeping the monk busy with himself. *'Siege Turtle Support' In this role, your job is to heal the siege turtle and keep it alive. Since the turtle has high damage reduction, you will mostly be encountering degen in the form of hexes and conditions. Plan accordingly. Heal priority should be: #Siege Turtle #Yourself #Siege Turtle Guards #Your teammates Remember: Siege turtle takes a long time to respawn and get back to where it is. A human player respawns in 5secs and can be back in the action in as little as 15secs. Always have enough energy reserve to heal the turtle, don't waste all your energy healing human players. Strategies *Bring a running(speed boast) skill. *Beware that all Kurzicks NPCs have strong anti-melee skills. It is strongly recommended that you consider this when choosing what character to play. *Gain and maintain control of at least one amber mines. Doing so will allow you to resurrect closer to the battle, and will prevent the Kurzicks from repairing damaged gates. Amber can be run from either mine, so try to keep both. *Talk to the commanders to order siege turtles to breach the gates. Protect the turtles with hex and condition removal. The turtles will kill most players and NPCs in two siege hits. *Retake the commander positions but only when you need to. It may be possible to defeat the Kurzick side with a single set of turtles. *If you destroy the NPCs at the gates before the turtle gets there it moves onto the next set of NPCs much faster. Area-of-effect damage is particularly effective for this. *Placing traps directly on the base of where Kurzicks are teleported to can severely slow down the speed at which runners can mine Amber. *Your opponents will be playing defensively, bring enchantment and condition removal. Creatures Kurzick NPCs Non-respawning NPCs *Behind the green gate: ** 24 Master Architect Gunther ** 20 Gatekeeper Radik (Orange) ** 20 Gatekeeper Poletski (Purple) *Behind the second orange and purple gates ** 20 Kurzick Warrior x2 (orange) ** 20 Kurzick Ranger x2 (center) ** 20 Kurzick Necromancer (center) ** 20 Kurzick Elementalist (center) ** 20 Kurzick Assassin x2 (purple) *Between the orange gates ** 20 Kurzick Ranger ** 20 Kurzick Assassin x2 *Between the purple gates ** 20 Kurzick Warrior ** 20 Kurzick Mesmer x2 Respawning NPCs *Green gate ** 28 Kurzick Juggernaut ** 20 Kurzick Mesmer x2 ** 20 Kurzick Elementalist *Inner orange and purple gates ** 20 Kurzick Necromancer x2 ** 20 Kurzick Elementalist *Outer orange and purple gates ** 20 Kurzick Elementalist x2 *Amber mines ** 20 Kurzick Elementalist (refined amber mine only) ** 20 Kurzick Mine Cleanser x2 *Command points ** 20 Kurzick Ranger ** 20 Kurzick Necromancer Luxon NPCs Attacking NPCs *Orange and purple squads ** 24 Siege Turtle ** 20 Luxon Warrior x4 Stationary NPCs *Command points ** 24 Orange Commander or Purple Commander ** 20 Luxon Priest *Refined amber mine ** 20 Luxon Longbow x2 ** 20 Luxon Monk *Raw amber mines ** 20 Luxon Longbow x2 Notes * As of the November 21, 2006 update, you must be level 20 to join. * Both teams are affected by leeching. Bugs * A known bug happen to spawn a new set of Siege Team (a Siege Turtle and 4 Luxon Warriors) whenever a Luxon command post was retaken by the Luxons eventhough the previous Siege Team still alive. Therefore, there are times that there will be 2 Siege Teams (2 Turtles and 8 warriors) attacking the same gate. As of now, this bug hasn't been dealt with. * Sometimes a gatekeeper NPC will run through the gate, and will not return to his original position. category:Factions missionscategory:bugs